Wait What
by MissLabrinthLuvsLoki
Summary: I was bored so i started another story sorry but give it a chance might be good :) British words may be used Rated M to be safe Grell/OC FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a deep hate and a lonely love

A dark figure walks down the long halls of the Phantomhive mansion. Many thoughts crossing his mind he wanted to kill him now he was so impatient but it always stopped him always did.  
"Sebastian!" he spun on his heels  
"yes master Ciel what do you need".  
(he screwed up)  
"I'm late you barmpot... man shes going to give me a lot of shit for this". Sebastian just stood there dumbfounded then rushes out to the carriage to set it up. As Ciel slowly puts on his coat and chooses a walking stick.  
(or pimp stick :)  
Heads to the carriage. Off they go.

In a rush maids run wild around the Waldensian mansion the master had forgotten about her meeting being held there for she is rather old. Maids fixed the guess rooms and the housekeeper telling them what to do as the masters granddaughter was chasing the muddy dog around the house and finally she caught him.  
"Silly dog" she groaned as she tosses the pup back outside. once she turns around to see flames they were surrounding her. behind her she can feel the door on fire. she rushes to the other door but behind it she hears screaming it was the maids. She didn't know what to do the ceiling caved in. she was now on her stomach crawling around she hears  
"Dimetry!...Demistry!" then screams...her grandmother.  
"Dimetry!" she cry's out then smoke she started coughing. It was getting hard to breath  
"De..Demistry" she herd Dimetry coughed out.  
she cant move flames were sounding her. she heard a deathly sound Dimetry her twin her life it was coming from him she was helpless helpless.

The carriage started to slow down Ciel and Sebastian came to the house but it was in flames they could hear the screams but one of them wasn't from death it was crying  
"Dimetry!... answer me stop playing ...Dimetry! oh god someone help! Help! him please help he...help me I cant breath he...lp!" "Sebastian you know what to do" Ciel says  
"Yes, my lord" Sebastian seems to mimic. He jumps off the carriage and runs to the house faster the humanly possible.  
(If you haven't watched the series Black Butler then warning might have spoilers)  
Once inside he frantically try's to find the owner of the pleads but so far no luck then he hears screams. Was she dieing he had the strangest feeling that he had to save her she had to live. then finally runs across her she was dead but he still picks her up and takes her out of the house.  
Ciel asks him "shes dead... what are you doing"  
Sebastian takes off his gloves and grabs her head and put his forehead upon hers.

~NOTHING~

A barmpot is a slang British term for moron or idiot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: it starts again

"_What happened. Last thing I can remember was smoke wait no am I dead. What if I open my eyes, what will I see ok one, two, three._

_ok this is scary"_. Demistry opens her eyes to see a pair of red ones.

"um...can I help you." she asks.

"no..." Sebastian answers.

" Let me go!" she yells as she push's him and gets out of his arms and lands on something else.

"oww...god that's painful….Sebby help" a red haired, yellow eyed weirdo yelled from underneath her.

"oh my I'm so sorry...here" Demistry says as she gets off the strange figure and holds out her hand to help him up. He just stares at her.

"How in hell are you alive you were suppose to die...I'm to collect your soul?!" he cry's as he rapidly runs thorough the pages of a book. Then Demistry starts to giggle and everyone there was shocked with her reaction.

As she calms herself down she says "Your just a treat now aren't you, Grell you don't remember me..." she starts then slowly starts to remove her burn clothes. Everyone were just in shock.

"Why are you striping!" Ciel yells at her.

"Why not... I'm very dirty and I should be wearing much better cloths to reunite with old friends and be in front of a noble." then as she is almost completely naked she was fully clothed once more.

Demistry was now wearing a blue ruffled dress going down to her knees with a red trim, a wight pair of boots with red laces and buckles that when up to meet her dress, a wight cape with a blue trim. Her hair changed from a light brown to a silky silver with a blue tint to it and seemed to be stained with blood. She slowly opens her eyes that were once blue and were now mismatched a blood red in her left eye and gold color in her right. And a vampire like smile.

"Know that's better right Grell." she teases while she plays with her cuffs and gloves that seemed to be ripped. She turns around and says "it was fun playing as a rich little girl for a while but I was only there to collect all of the souls of her grandmothers victims, I should turn in to William he'll get cross if I don't soon, I have been gone for about 13 years but..." she hesitates and seems to change what she was going to say and mutters " I'm here now..."

she walks away to let the three ponder. Grell was just dumbfounded he dose remember her and was told that she was destroyed.


End file.
